Mission Bay
by marksandsparks
Summary: Malec and the gang go to mission bay! Fun! Alec learns something new about Magnus.


**Katie: Okay everyone I know I haven't added anything since I finished that last FF but I've had a butt load of homework, and stuff.  
>Jace: Get on with it! Nobody reads the stupid authors notes anyway! Especially when u make things up about the characters from the FF your writing!<br>Clary: Shush! If you don't interrupt her she'll finish faster!  
>Jace: She'll make me interrupt her! She controls everything I'm doing right now!<br>Katie: I do not!  
>Jace: Ahhhhhh! Alec!<br>Alec: mmmmph!  
>Jace:Why are you and Magnus... Doing... That... here!<br>Magnus: I'm just glad she can't control me because of my awesome warlock powers!  
>Alec: She can't! Then why did you not stop us making out like five minutes ago?<br>Magnus: (innocently) I thought u liked doing that?  
>Alec: Not in front of people!<br>Isabelle: It's not like I haven't seen a gay couple kissing before.  
>Clary: I didn't mind...(blushing)<br>(Simon standing and gawking stiffly)  
>Katie: Well Alec suck it up (no pun intended) because hopefully a lot of people will read this, and although it has nothing to do with the plot you and Magnus are gonna have fun this chapter.<br>Alec: What!  
>Magnus: Ooh, I like fun.<br>Katie: on another topic- sorta, Magnus are you afraid of water?  
>Magnus: No. Remember in that one book I went on a boat and then I had to save Alec... And if I was afraid of water I would miss all the fun of Jacuzzi's. (winks at Alec) why would you think that?<br>Katie: Well your part cat... Okay well you will be in this FF.  
>Magnus: ummm... Sure.<br>Jace: Speaking of the FF...(gestures to move on with hands)  
>Katie: Fine!<strong>

**_  
><strong>  
>One shot<p>

"Magnus, hurry!" I yelled excitedly through the bathroom door. "Don't bother with your makeup! We're going to be in the water. There's no point." The whole gang decided to take a trip to Southern California, and today we were visiting mission bay, and I was thrilled. I despised the cold, but I had decided water was one exception, because it seemed to me that once you were in it was easy to get used to.

Isabelle had knocked on our door five minutes ago requesting we get out there that instant. Magnus happily obliged, but only succeeded in opening the door of our hotel room about half an inch before I slammed it shut. I gawked at him, hoping he could translate my expression to disbelief. He looked at me with innocent puppy dog eyes. "What?"

I let out a small breath. My mind reeled with different things I could exclaim. "You- You're butt naked! You can't go walking around in public with no clothes! We would be kicked out! And what would Isabelle have thought?"

"But that's when I'm most glorious!" he mocked dramatically, emphasizing out the word glorious by drawing out the 'o' and then rolling the 'r' slightly. "And Isabelle probably would have laughed, and scolded you for being naughty." he added, answering my rhetorical question.

"No, she would have been scarred for life!" I said, face-palming. If I wasn't so distracted, I would have found it comical that a rhetorical question was answered twice.

"Well, not for life." Magnus defended lamely.

Thrice.

"Magnus!" I exclaimed. This was really quite annoying. "Get dressed!"

He took two long, graceful steps forward, easily closing the distance between us. Damn, I thought. As much as I hated to admit it, he was having an amazing effect on me. I gasped as he came to a halt about an inch from me. I mentally chastised myself for being so turned on by his persistence, when I was trying to be stubborn and angry. I closed my eyes and tilted my chin up, pointedly not looking down at Magnus's- Magnus in 'all his glory'. I began trying desperately to steady my shaky breathing.

Said glorified man took this the wrong way, and leaned in to kiss me deeply. I know I shouldn't have been, but I was surprised. My guard wasn't up, so he easily pushed my mouth open to slide his tongue in. I began to protest, but it emerged as a moan, which encouraged my naked boyfriend further. He dragged his lips down my neck which felt amazing. At least now I could argue. "Magnus, stop. We need to get go-" I gasped as he bit my neck, and pulled the skin gently.

Fuck! I thought as I felt myself becoming hard. This was not the time my brain told me. If only my excited lower body would listen. I began to raise my hands to his chest, to push him away, but as they went shooting up, I felt them brush Magnus's all too bare manhood, and his hips bucked into mine.

My eyes shot open and l bit my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, trying not to scream. Magnus looked down at me maliciously. "I thought you were the one who wanted to go." he said, obviously having felt the protrusion in my pants. Before I could think of a snide remark to shoot back, he locked our lips again, and thrust his hips into mine again, just torturing me now. I threw myself back, but he had a hand firmly on the back of my head and I ended in an awkward position with my butt out, my body bent at the waist, so I could get away from the tantalizingly tempting Magnus, desperate for friction, and for nothing to touch me, which would make it harder to stop, at the same time. My self-control was quickly slipping away.

He slid his other hand down to the small if my back, and pushed our lower bodies together once again. He squished us together and began rolling his hips against mine. I lost it and decided it would be alright to blow everybody off.  
>I began rolling in the opposite direction of Magnus, letting lust take over.<p>

As soon as Magnus felt this he stepped away casually. He smirked. "I suppose we should really get going. Like you said." I let my jaw drop, and looked at him desperately. I couldn't believe he was going to leave me in the state I was in. That was just plain cruel.

When I saw he was ignoring me and the position I was in I excused myself to the bathroom, and left him to get dressed.

* * * *

The ride to the beach was uneventful, other than the constant complaints about the lack of room. We had been forced to drive around with six people in a car meant to seat five. Luckily I was the driver today, and Isabelle stared people down until they knew she got shotgun. Clary, Simon, and Magnus, were all pretty slim, but Jace and his broad build were having problems in the back. When we got there Jace had leaped out of the car before I had even stopped.

After wandering around for a while we settled on a grassy area by the water and laid out blankets. I watched as Simon asked Clary to go sailing with him, and her turning him down for Jace. His disappointment was obvious, but she seemed oblivious. Simon tried to cover his sulking to no avail, before asking Isabelle. She excitedly obliged and they darted off, to see what small sailboats were available.

A few minutes after the pair had left Jace dragged Clary off to try paddle  
>boarding. It seemed like an impossible activity, standing on a board while paddling in none too calm water.<p>

Within a few minute all four of them were out in the water. I watched as Simon maneuvered the sail so that the slim boat he was sharing with Isabelle sliced across the water. He really is quite skillful I thought admirably. Apparently he had learned to sail when he was younger, but when he told us Simon was being modest and I didn't know he was this impressive.

Isabelle was having a good time. Her hair was blown back because of the wind, and her face was turned toward the sky while she laughed.

I skimmed the scene looking for Jace and Clary, and spotted them not far offshore, by where I was sitting. Clary seemed to be doing well. She was paddling strongly, and whenever her balance faltered, she would stop for a moment to regain it, before resuming paddling. Jace on the other hand had dropped the paddle, and had his arms out and flailing in attempt to stay out of the water. Underneath him the board wobbled unsteadily. He only managed to continue standing for another second, before flopping ungracefully into the water. After resurfacing he swam to retrieve the paddle, which had floated quite a distance. Clary was now laughing so hard at Jace's failure that her muscles seemed to spasm and she joined him in the water with a loud splash. Jace pretended to be offended and splashed her with the paddle he had rescued. She splashed him back, and soon they were so occupied by this they didn't notice as the boards drifted away.

Letting my gaze go back to Magnus I saw he was laying on his towel tanning. He was lying on his stomach. I prodded his shoulder and smiled as he lazily looked up. "Come on let's go do something."

"Tanning is something." he said pointedly.

"Let's do something fun." I told him.

"Tanning is-"

"In the water." I cut him off.

He looked at me horrified "I really don't think... I don't feel... I don't want to." he managed.

"It'll be nice." I said pulling him up. "And now you don't have a choice, because I'm stronger than you and am not letting go." I tightened my grip on his wrist as example.

I quickly rented a double kayak and shoved him in before he could weaken my resolve. I held him until I had shoved us off and was forced to let go so I could start paddling.

When we were approximately a hundred feet off shore I turned, ready to prove my point by having him admit what a good time he was having. Instead I turned to see a wide eyed Magnus with knees held to his chest. I could see the short hairs on his arms sticking up. "Oh my Angel Magnus what's wrong!" I demanded.

"I've never been a fan of water." he struggled to say. I frantically noticed that he looked to be on the verge of tears.

"You don't have to be afraid." I explained. "You're wearing a life jacket, so you can't drown." Everybody was made to wear a life jacket here if they rented from the store.

"It doesn't matter. I don't care if it's a pool I can stand in. I don't like water." he told me stubbornly.

"Well what about showers?" I asked curious.

"Showers are different. The waters dropping down onto you and then going down the drain. I won't take baths. I wouldn't take showers if it wasn't a sanitary necessity."

I thought about what he said. "Don't worry it's fine." I coaxed.

Magnus shook his head.

"We're in a kayak. Not in the water." I reasoned.

"We could fall. And then already be tired from kayaking, and we'd be further out than if we weren't kayaking..." Magnus blabbered frantically.

"Take it easy!" I interjected firmly. "I will go slowly and the kayak will not tip, and you will not die." I told him. "You will enjoy yourself and get the hell over it. Also, by the way, you wouldn't be tired, you're not doing anything." I finished, not angrily, but sternly.

"Alec take me back now." he demanded in the most threatening voice he could muster. However it ended up wavering and had hardly any strength behind it. I turned forward again, ignoring his weakening protests as I paddled us out further. After about twenty minutes of floating calmly in the serene bay, Magnus much to my relief calmed to the extent of not shaking and slowly lifting his head enough to respectfully admire the surroundings.

"See, it's not that bad." I cooed, not wanting to startle him. I risked a look behind me to see his gaze flickering timidly. His long fingers were still gripped tightly to the edges of the kayak, but his knuckles seemed to have regained some color.

I began paddling a bit faster to test his reaction, but no complaints were heard, so the pace was kept for another ten minutes or so.

As Magnus became more comfortable he took moved his slender hands from their previous place to his lap, and I marveled at the quick progress that was being made. As I watched him, and began to congratulate the other man, he pointed behind me, obviously worried about something. "Alec look!"

I turned obediently, confused, not finding anything worth looking for. I glanced back at his still erect finger, trying to trace it's path. "You mean the boat?" I finally asked. "It's not going to hit us. It won't even pass very close." I explained.

"No."

"Not the boat?" I murmured, thoroughly confused.

"Yes the boat." he responded. "But I know it won't hit us. It makes wavy things though." I sighed when I realized Magnus was talking about the small wake that was going to pass us.

"It won't do anything, it'll just pass us. As long as you stay partially sane, and don't jump off the boat nothing will happen."

Magnus stared attentively at the slowly approaching swells. I sat waiting, not thinking of anything else I could do. The first one was just passing and I was preparing to turn and verbally express the 'no need to worry' aspect of the situation when he jumped. Not overboard, as I had sarcastically predicted, but at me, arms out. As his arms wrapped around my neck, choking me, and he collided forcefully into my back we fell into the water.

The impact surprised me, so I had no time to brace myself against the force of his flying body. I found myself submerged and quickly determined 'up' and kicked in the general direction to quicken the work of my lifejacket. Not until after I broke surface did I notice the insane warlock was still clinging to me, and subsequently blocking my air flow. I twisted my arms back, and tried to push him off, but his extra strength of adrenaline, and my awkward angle kept me from succeeding.

Knowing no drowning person in their right mind would want to go under water, I struggled to go downward, fighting the buoyancy of my orange life preserver. Magnus let go once he figured out I was dragging him down; as I had hoped. I swam a few feet horizontally, to avoid being attacked again before floating back toward air.

After quickly blinking water out of my eyes I turned to see Magnus flailing wildly despite the safety his lifejacket provided. His eyes were wide with terror as silent tears slipped down his cheeks, mixing with the splashes of bay water. He looked frantically at me before angling his previously random arm movements so they were slightly less random, and slightly more directed at me. Before he could claw me and push me down again I moved away, directing my steady strokes to the kayak. It had somehow managed to stay upright. When I reached it I spun to look back considering my options. I could climb on, and then return to Magnus, already on-board, or pull the kayak back to where Magnus was pointlessly draining his energy, and push him in. I studied Magnus's face to see him staring at me as if I had betrayed him, and left him to die. I assumed that in his fear flooded mind that's exactly what I did.

I decided the 'Drag and push' option seemed easier, but hauling myself on and paddling back seemed quicker, so I opted for that one, fretting Magnus would give himself a heart attack if I didn't get him out of the dreaded liquid in a minimal amount of time.

Sighing loudly I clambered aboard, and took my seat in the front of the small boat. After quickly snatching our paddles from the water I placed one in my lap and used the other to head for the yelping Warlock. Within seconds I was by his side. He clawed frantically at the side of the boat, but seemed too disoriented to pull himself in. I leaned over so I could yank him on but when I did the kayak began sinking rapidly on that side. I straightened myself hastily. Having a boat land on my frightened boyfriends head would not help the situation in any way I could think of. To avoid capsizing I dived off, and it became a get on, paddle, get off, push, and get back on plan. I'm pretty sure it was the most complicated of the three.

Magnus didn't even notice me exiting the craft. He was still ineffectively and viciously dragging, pushing, and pulling the boat, ruining his precious manicure. Grabbed him from behind, and he spun startled by the hands on his shoulders.  
>"Calm." I said. He stared at me, but stopped moving. His eyes were red from frustrated crying, and he sputtered and coughed, banishing the bay water from his lungs. I thought about telling him it wouldn't have ever gotten in if he hadn't been splashing so violently, but it would either upset him further or have no effect at all, and the risk outweighed the reward.<p>

I pushed him behind me and watched him float in a dazed silence, still absolutely terrified. Grabbing him around the waist I shoved upward. Now that he had gone uncharacteristically peaceful (at least physically) Magnus was dead weight. I managed to roll him on none too gracefully after many failed attempts. By the time I had once again joined him onboard I was wiped out, and he was trembling from cold and post trauma effects. Not having the will or energy to comfort him, I just watched him curl up, and we floated.

* * * *

The rest of the day went better, not that 'better' was difficult to achieve. After our return to shore Magnus and I found the other four picnicking lazily, but happily, and after lunch we all packed up, contently full, and exhausted. Over the ride home Jace and I sat in the front, using the excuse that if the two largest people sat there everyone would have more room. Simon swore he'd be obese by the end of the trip so he could have shotgun for the long drive to the airport.

That night we all exchanged stories and slept deeply.

Katie: Yay all done! Did everyone like it? Oh and by the way I invited my friend Camille….Where is she?

Magnus: I don't see Alec either.

Closet: MMMMPH!

Katie: (runs to closet and throws door open) Camille! You can't do that!

Camille: But it's so hard not to. (pouty)

Katie: If I let temptation take over Magnus and Alec and Jace would be soooooo unconscious right now.

Simon: I don't know whether to be offended to not be included or flattered.

Magnus: Are you all right Alec! Honey come here it's okay. (unties Alec's wrists and ankles)

Alec: (Puts shirt back on) Why is it in both of these ANs I've involuntarily kissed someone?

Katie: Why are you looking at me? It's not like I…. Oh ya... (changes subject) So what did you think?

Simon: Well the whole beginning had nothing to do with the plot and-

Jace: Shut up. My opinion deserves to be voiced first. First I wouldn't have fallen, and now, why are you adding your stupid friends that no one cares about?

Isabelle: He has a point. IF anybody read the ANs I doubt they would care about someone they don't know that's not in the story.

Katie: Well then. I'm sorry I asked. Anyway, to people who do read ANs I hope this wasn't too tedious. So review, and favorite. I read all the reviews. Also check out my other story if you liked this one. I read the reviews fo that too so… Also YAY! Adam Lambert is on Project Runway Thursday, and has a new single coming out next month! I will write more…. Ummm what else. Hmmmm. Oh if you want check out Malec4ever's storys, and thanks to her for correcting this. Thanks for reading! I love you for it. Ill love you more if you review! :D


End file.
